tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Repo Mantis (2018 Episode)
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Repo Mantis' ist die erste Hälfe der vierten Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein Traum vor Augen...Donatello und Michelangelo begeben sich eines Tages an die Oberfläche, um in einem Schrottplatz dort diverse Teile aufzustöbern, um sich das Leben etwas angenehmer zu gestalten. Dabei entdecken die beiden ein Moonbuggy, welches in der Filmfranchise Jupiter Jim verwendet wurde und nun verschrottet werden soll. Natürlich wollen die beiden sich das Gefährt sichern, doch als Mutanten scheint es für sie zunächst ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein, mit dem Besitzer des Schrottplatzes einen Verkauf auszuhandeln. thumb|200px|Meet Repo Man(tis)Dann aber begegnen die beiden dem besagten Betreiber, und zu ihrer Überraschung ist dieser genauso ein Mutant wie sie. Die beiden Turtles ergreifen die Gelegenheit gleich beim Schopf und versuchen ihn zum Verkauf des Buggys zu überreden; doch der Besitzer, "Repo Mantis" mit Namen, macht ihnen angesichts ihrer finanziellen Möglichkeiten keine Hoffnung darauf. Stattdessen bietet er ihnen an, den Buggy zu überlassen, wenn sie dafür eine Zwangsenteignung für ihn durchführen. Ein anderer, ziemlich gemeiner Mutant hat, wie der den beiden Turtles schildert, sich ein Wohnmobil vom Schrottplatz geholt, sich damit in die tiefste Wildnis zurückgezogen und die Raten für das Gefährt seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr bezahlt; wenn sie Repo Mantis den Wagen zurückbringen, überlässt er ihnen im Gegenzug das Moonbuggy. thumb|left|200px|Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher ÜbeltäterSo reisen Donatello und Michelangelo in die Wälder in einer der finstersten Ecken von Long Island, um den flüchtigen Mutanten und das Wohnmobil aufzustöbern. Sie finden dessen Standort rasch, aber noch während sie darüber streiten, wie sie gegen einen solch gefährlichen Kerl vorgehen sollen, werden sie von ihrer Zielperson entdeckt - und zu ihrer Verblüffung entpuppt sich dieser als ein sehr fröhlicher und gastfreundlicher Geselle. Todd Capybara - so sein Name - ist in Hundewelpen vernarrt und benutzt das Wohnmobil als ein Heim für ausgesetzte Junghunde; wegen dieser selbstlosen Tierliebe ist er allerdings knapp bei Kasse und konnte daher die Kaufraten für das Fahrzeug nicht mehr begleichen. thumb|200px|Das neue HundeheimZuerst spielen die beiden Turtles auf tough und wollen das Wohnmobil mit strengem Auftreten zurückholen; doch je mehr Zeit sie mit Todd verbringen, desto mehr beginnt seine Freundlichkeit sie zu erweichen, und umso mehr Sympathie beginnen sie für ihn und seine Schützlinge zu empfinden. Schließlich lassen sie sich dazu breitschlagen, ein permanentes Zuhause für Todd und seine Welpen aufzubauen, und nach getaner harter Arbeit überlässt der dankbare Todd ihnen bereitwillig das Gefährt. Doch als Donatello und Michelangelo zu Repo Mantis' Schrottplatz zurückkehren, müssen sie feststellen, dass dieser bereits das Buggy als Kundenmagnet nutzt und es nicht mehr hergeben will. Als die Turtles Einspruch erheben, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen ihnen und Repo. Mithilfe eines Schrottmagneten machen die beiden Repo zeitweilig kampfunfähig und bemächtigen sich des Buggys. thumb|left|200px|Chase me to the Moon!Repo, der sich nicht seine sichere Geldquelle wegnehmen lassen will, nimmt in seinem Abschleppwagen umgehend die Verfolgung auf. Als er das Buggy zu rammen beginnt, aktiviert Michelangelo einige der wenigen wirklich funktionierenden Gadgets, die das Buggy besitzt. Mithilfe einer Elektropulskanone können sie Repo schließlich abhängen und mit dem Wagen zurück nach Hause fahren, während Todd sich von der Ferne aus über ihre Eskapaden amüsiert. Trivia *Diese Episode wurde schon zwei Monate vor dem TV-Ausstrahltermin als Sneak Peak auf der Nick.com-Webseite veröffentlicht. *Die Handlung dieser Folge deckt sich zeitgleich mit der später ausgestrahlten Episode "Hypno! Part Deux!". *Die Szene mit den beiden Gestalten an der Bushaltestelle im Wald ist eine Parodie auf den Animefilm [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mein_Nachbar_Totoro Tonari no Totoro] von Studio Ghibli. Zitate * Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018) Kategorie:Online-Medien